


Don't Go (Sometimes Love isn't enough)

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, i dont know, mentions of seungcheol, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung trusts Jihoon but he just doesn't trust Seungcheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go (Sometimes Love isn't enough)

Soonyoung helplessly watched as his lover walked back and forth their shared condominium. Soonyoung feels like he's been agonizing for hours and now it was already dark outside.

 

Jihoon was packing his things up and Soonyoung just watched him with tears blurring his vision, throat awfully dry, head in immense pain, and knees extremely weak.

 

"Ji-jihoon." Soonyoung managed to croak out, his voice weak from the crying and shouting they had done before.

 

Jihoon's steps faltered as he heard his name escape from his lover's mouth. He sighed and continued packing his things inside the mini suitcase. Honestly, Jihoon had been so angry he wanted to throw his piano keyboard outside the window. Thankfully, he snapped out of it just in time, he couldn't afford to buy another one considering the fact that he's moving out.

 

 

_"What were you doing with that Seungcheol??!!" Soonyoung slammed the main door as hard as he could when the both of them entered the condo._

 

_"I swear to god Soonyoung, we were just composing!" Jihoon exasperated. They've been arguing like this since Soonyoung went to pick him up at the studio._

 

_"_ _COMPOSING MY ASS! WHY WERE YOU TWO SO CLOSE?!" Soonyoung shouted, he was really on the verge of breaking into tears._

 

_"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" Jihoon shouted back, he couldn't understand why Soonyoung was so jealous of his ex boyfriend._

 

_"YOU WERE FREAKING FLIRTING WITH HIM WHEN I ENTERED THE ROOM, JIHOON!!!!" Soonyoung shouted, his eyes were now blazing with fury. He didn't know how jealous he was but fuck he wanted to kill._

 

_"GODDAMNIT KWON SOONYOUNG! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE WERE JUST COMPOSING! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUPID BRAIN!" Jihoon yelled. He punched the wall nearest to him. He didn't like how this was going._

 

_"I MAY BE STUPID BUT I'M NOT BLIND LEE JIHOON!" Soonyoung slowed down. He was angry but he was worried of Jihoon's fist._

 

_"Don't you trust me?" Jihoon whispered, now massaging his aching fist. He didn't notice but tears were streaming down his face._

 

_"Jihoon." Soonyoung breathed out. It's not like he didn't trust Jihoon, he just didn't trust Seungcheol._

 

_"Do you trust me or not?" Jihoon's voice was rising. Soonyoung kept his silence._

 

_"KWON FUCKING SOONYOUNG DO YOU TRUST ME OR NOT!" Jihoon yelled, now grabbing the older by the collar. He wanted to punch the life out of the guy._

 

_"I love you." Soonyoung whispered as tears effortlessly fell down his face. Jihoon pushed him away and watched as Soonyoung collided with the hard floor._

 

_"Love isn't enough. I'm leaving." Jihoon said and walked away._

 

 

 

"Ji-jihoon, y-you can't leave me." Soonyoung said in an voice so low, Jihoon almost didn't hear it.

 

"Watch me." Jihoon wasn't angry at Soonyoung, he was disappointed. How could his boyfriend for 4 months not trust him? Hell, they were even living together.

 

"I'm sorry." Soonyoung tried standing up using the wall beside him. His knees wobbled for a second but he managed to stand up straight.

 

"Please." Soonyoung walked towards their bedroom where Jihoon was packing.

Jihoon haulted his movement when he felt warmth spread over his back. He closed his eyes and felt Soonyoung rest his head on his neck and creeped his hands onto his waist.

 

"I'm sorry I got jealous." Soonyoung whimpered.

Jihoon didn't reply.

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Soonyoung breathed out.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk back." Soonyoung said, tone even after gathering his breathing back.

 

"I trust you baby."

 

"Please don't leave me." Soonyoung said and back hugged Jihoon even tighter.

Jihoon held Soonyoung's arm for a moment and pushed them away.

 

"Ba-.." Soonyoung whimpered.

 

Jihoon turned around to face his lover and encircled his arms on Soonyoung's neck to hug the other tighter.

 

"I'm sorry for making you jealous." Jihoon said into the hug.

Soonyoung can only nod.

 

"But trust me, I wasn't flirting, okay?" Jihoon pulled away and held Soonyoung's face.

They stared into each other's orbs and just let time pass. Soonyoung smiled and leaned in to peck Jihoon on the lips.

 

"Why would I need to flirt when I've got a hot dancer waiting for me at home?" Jihoon said and hugged Soonyoung once more.

 

"I thought you were really going to leave me." Soonyoung said as he swayed their bodies together, maintaining the hug.

 

"Nah, I'm too lazy to even pack." Jihoon chuckled and swayed along even if there was no music.

 

"Then what were you packing?" Soonyoung peeked on the suitcase Jihoon had used.

 

"Pillows? You were gonna leave with pillows?" Soonyoung laughed into the hug.

 

"I kind of knew you were gonna give in and apologize." Jihoon lightly chuckled.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on wattpad :)
> 
> This was supposed to have a sad ending but I managed to turn into fluff. But I can't help to make it fluffy lol
> 
> SoonHoon just makes me want to scream. They're especially so frustrating this era.
> 
> Please tell me what you think bc COMMENTS MAKE ME ALIVE :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @Leethekwon
> 
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
